devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheGentlemaniac/Samson Hamon
Apperance Samson Carmino (I really want to change the name) is an adolescent Male who has normal skin (I guess) and wears a tie, a paper bag and has horns(???). He wears the Helios Suit and he uses metal balls which he infuses with Hamon (Ripple from JJBA) which he uses because they can conduct the Hamon easily. Abilites / stats Left Click: You throw a metal ball, infused with Hamon which can bounce up to 3 times. You can click and hold to make it deal more damage and have it travel faster. You can fire 3 at a time and they deal medium damage if you click and let go instantly. E:Throw Knives in a X pattern. Each knife deals medium damage. Heals any allies hit when Hamon overdrive is active. R: Hamon Breathing Technique / SUNLIGHT YELLOW, OVERDRIVE. : You temporarly gain a damage and speed boost. Also if anybody is near you they gain a damage boost. If charged then instead Samson throws a barrage of punches while moving foward. F: HAMON OVERDRIVE/ROAD ROLLA DA!!!: Samson charges himself with pure Hamon which halves his charge time, increases his speed by 5, increases his amount of metal balls, and changes his abilities for 15 seconds. If charged then Samson jumps up into the air and summons a road roller to smash his enemies with. Then he starts punching it until it explodes dealing massive damage to the enemy getting crushed by the road roller while the explosion deals high damage. This deactivates Hamon Overdrive after use. Pros: High damage, High health, 3 extra ablities Cons: slow, slow cooldowns, limited left click shots. Health:500 (725 if 15/15/15, and 1250 if 50/50/50) DPS:200 Speed: 27 Upgrades: 1: increase the amount of balls you can throw 2: increase health 3:Decrease the cooldown of ROAD ROLLA DA!!! when you put 5 points into this then after 5 points just increase the duration of Hamon Breathing Technique. 50/50/50 Upgrade: now when using his F plays This Clip. Backstory As a child Samson liked taking walks during the night. He would take a slow walk through the city during the night then go to the park to look at the stars. he usually does this to calm down and be able to sleep for he is very energetic. You could even feel an energy radiating off him if you got close. One peculiar night he noticed he heard a thump somewhere in the park. When he went to inspect he saw something that he thought he would never see. A vampire. The vampire was looking around for victims which then he quickly turned his head to Samson. Samson knowing he saw him ran as fast as he could; well until he tripped on a rock. as the vampire started to come near him Samson became terrified. Samson started breathing heavily and panicking, yet his breath was at a steady pace. At a ditch effort he threw a rock that was near him but when he threw the rock he noticed something.. bizzare about it. it started to glow and it looked like it was charged with electricity. Once the rock hit the vampire, he started to scream in pain as the electricity jumped to him and he started melting. On this very day Samson was never the same. After the Night After that one night Sam'son became curious about this power. He studied all the things he can find about that energy. After studying for a long time (about 1 year) Samson all about what they called this energy, Hamon. He learnt how to use it, what it can do and what conducts it. He learnt that metal was one of the best conductors so he use some metal balls as weapons. At the age of 15 Samson decided to test out his powers...'' Personality Samson is seen as a formal man, trying to finish jobs as quickly as he can. He is very serious about many things. He is a very blunt man when if you don't understand he gets a bit mad. Though sometimes rude he still is a gentleman. If you get to know him he seems to be a nice guy. FUCKING HATES VAMPIRES Attacks (enemy) "''Let me test you lot if you can really beat these guys."' Fires a metal ball that deals high damage. Throw knives for high damage Occasionally drop a road roller that deals massive ammounts of damage then after a bit it explodes dealing high damage to anyone caught in the explosion. releases a burst of Hamon. deals medium damage to anyone caught in the blast. Also slows anyone that was in the burst. Battle Theme: Skullgirls OST - Moonlit Melee or Skullgirls OST, Unfinished Buisness. Each theme has a 50/50 chance of getting picked. Other theme (mostly before the fight.) : Carbon Nadsat - Midnight crew, Drawing Dead. R.I.P Old themes. Everyone has been using them. Besides, the old themes don't really fit the personality of him. Model Trivia *His backstory seems to be inspired off of Goof T. Traveler's story. *He might not have actual horns or he might. This is not confirmed *his last name roughly translates to ripple which is what he uses to fight. *Samson had a lot of redesigns. * Category:Blog posts